sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Objective Golf
This is a fanfic, here is what happening at first. NORAD radar picked up an UFO entering the atmosphere, they scrambled a squadron of F-22 to take it down, they succesfully disabled it and brought it down. Now the US Special Forces has deployed a sqaud of TACPs (Tactical Air Control Party: They deal with threats that have advanced technology and weaponry and help to get allied fighters into the battlezone) after the downed craft, this their story. Chapter 1: Discovery "Alright! Lets get those head cams running, I wanna see what this thing is.." cried the general. Soon every screen in the room was filled with each sqaud members video feed. They were all sitting in a Blackhawk, NVG and thermals all on, they just spotted the craft. Smoke was rising from the craft, it was round, it look almost like your classic saucer, except it was more geometric in design. "See that Chris?", one of the soldiers cried, attempting to be heard over the propeller. "That's it, never seen anything like it. I guess you get a taste of space Chris", the soldier said while patting the man next to him. Each man was loaded with gear, they had masks and goggles, their helmets took a FAST style, on top was a head cam and off to the side swere mounted night vision and thermal goggles. Their weapons were mixed, mostly SCAR-Ls and M4A1-MODs, their bullets, however were experimental, they called them MAYHEM. They shot superheated bullets, that could melt even the toughest of armor. It could go through titanium with ease. "2 MINUTES!" yelled one of the pilots. The atmosphere began to increase in suspense, for they had no idea what they were going to deal with, but they were ready. The helicopotor began to flare towards the ground, smoothly slowing its self down. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, every TACP ran out, kneeled to the ground, and scanned the terrain. The blackhawk then toke off. Everybody got up and looked at the ship, it was only 700FT away. They all flipped their NVG and thermal on and began to walk to the ship. Each man slowly approached the ship, keeping their lasers k on the ship, making sure nothing came out... yet. They arived just outside of the ship, they split into two and searched for a door, one man stayed and had some scrambled fighters on standby. One of the groups approached off to the side, they found something that resembled a door. They waited for next group to come. Once they come, one of the men pulled off their gloves and touched the door. Nothing happened. So the man pulled off his backpack and looked into it. He pulled out a small container and opened it. It had a small green shard, so he picked it up and pressed it onto the door. The door began to glow and it then vanished. The rest of the man stacked off to the side, one threw a flash bang, waited half a second and then they all rushed in. The man without the gloves stayed outside. The ship was kinda dull, it was like a cave, but it had perfectly cut walls, and intricate shapes. Some of the men admired the structure while others mad sure their bullets were effective, they were. The MAYHEM bullets went very deep into the walls, one even went through the entire wall, to where you could see outside. The soldiers procceded to look around, they found several different hallways. Before they went to explore more, they broke up into 3 groups, each group had 5 men. From there they began to explore. It was rather quiet in the ship, perhaps to quiet. Each group stacked by a doorway and then throw a flashbang, but that happened every 5 doors they breached as each soldier only had 3 flash bangs on them. It took about 2 hours, to go through nearly every door and not a single person, thing, or whatever was found, there were some artifacts but nothing of great intrest. It wasn't until the last door, the control room, that they found something.. Each group gathered up and stacked up. They all looked at each other as some very loud bangs from coming from inside. One of the men grabbed a shard and opened the door. Quickly two other men threw each a flash bang. Time then slowled down, the flsh cleared and the smoke dissapeated, and 15 men ran in. they all kneeled proned at pointed. There were 3 humanoid creatures inside. They were fighting each other. But once they noticed all the 15 men staring at them, muzzles pointed, they stopped. One humanoid was rather large, very bulky, the other two were rather slim and much smaller. The large one was holding one of the smaller ones by the neck. An akward moment of silence filled them room. Then a soldier blurted, "What the hell are they?!". The big one dropped its victim and put it's fists together. The soldiers took this as a hotile event and fired. The big one starting falling back, the bullets were bunching deep into it. Two of the smaller ones noticed this and ran for cover. The large one kept getting hammered by bullets but it didn't affected much, as then it regenraterd, untila stray bullet hit it in the chest, right where its gem was. It then screamed a deep yet femine voice. Then millions of bullets penetrated the gem until the gem exploded, the thing's body then shattered into thousands of little shards. The two smaller gems looked in horror, as there frenemy was just... shattered. They couldn't believe it, they didn't know humans could KILL a gem. The 15 TACPs slowly approached where the two remaining gems were. One man raised his finger and pointed it. Two men knodded,grabbed a flash bang and threw it to where the twogems were hiding. They then rushed, over to where they are and pointed at them. After the two gems recovered from being disorientated they saw the masked humans, and they frooze. They braced for whatever came but nothing came. All the men looked at each other then one man threw a gernade at the two, the poofed. Quickly the men pulled out a containment box and placed their gems in. The command room turned off the screens, some men cheered. "That's a mission well done.. Get me IEB on the phone" softly said the general. "Yes sir." said one of the men in the room. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction